Rosenliebe
by Djap
Summary: Shortstory, durch das erste HP Computerspiel inspieriert hoffe, es gefällt HPxSS


Rosenliebe

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Autor: Djap

Disclaimer: Gehört leider nix von mir, und seit dem fünften Band bin ich da auch ziemlich froh drum! Den fand ich nämlich nicht so prickelnd, mit einer einzigen Ausnahme: Für mich als Snape Fan natürlich den Okklumentikunterricht! Immerhin hat der mich zu dutzenden Harry Sev Geschichten inspiriert. Und wisst ihr was? Das hier wird auch wieder eine, wenn auch ne kurze. Also,

Pairing: Severus Snape X Harry Potter

Hinweis: Die Feuersamenhöhle habe ich aus einem HP Computerspiel geklaut, also wundert euch nicht, dass ihr die vielleicht nicht kennt. Das kommt also nicht aus den Büchern.

Widmung: Allen Menschen, die genauso auf schwarze Rosen stehen wie ich, meiner Elbin, Luzifinschen und natürlich meiner Königin Zoi

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

KOMMIS?

Kontakt: djap-chanweb.de

Rosenliebe

Mein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, denn ich befand mich auf der Flucht. Sicherlich werdet ihr euch jetzt denken, dass ich, Harry Potter, gerade mal wieder in irgendeiner Scheiße stecke und vor Voldie flüchten muss. Nun, nix is!

Es ist der ganz normale alltägliche Wahnsinn, der mich mal wieder heimgesucht hat. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass das hier mal ein ganz normaler Schultag in Hogwarts sein könnte, aber es sieht so aus, als würde ich in so einen Genuss nicht mehr kommen können.

Seit mir am letzten Schuljahresende Sirius genommen wurde, hat sich Vieles für mich geändert. Ich nehme nichts mehr für selbstverständlich und versuche alle Zeit die mir bleibt sinnvoll zu nutzen. Damit meine ich nicht nur, dass ich fast alle freie Zeit nutze um zu lernen, damit ich es Voldie irgendwann heimzahlen kann. Nein, damit meine ich auch, dass ich versuche mein Leben einfach zu genießen.

Mir bleiben nur noch zwei Jahre in Hogwarts, und dann werde ich mein einzig wahres Zuhause verlassen müssen. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch gar nicht mehr so lange, wenn man bedenkt, was Voldie noch so alles vorhaben könnte.

Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich mich nicht über den Test geärgert, den Professor McGonnagal heute unangekündigt geschrieben hat.

Und aus diesem Grund hat mich auch die Streiterei mit Draco inspiriert, anstatt mich zu ärgern. Der hat vielleicht dumm geguckt, als ich ihn bloß angegrinst habe um ihn gleich darauf einfach stehen zu lassen. Dass so etwas einem Malfoy passieren konnte, damit hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet.

Selbst der Zaubertrankunterricht war heute erfrischend angenehm. Seit ich Snape darum gebeten habe, mich wieder in Okklumentik zu unterrichten, hat sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber schon ziemlich geändert.

Es sieht fast so aus, als hätten wir das Kriegsbeil in letzter Zeit begraben. Und wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, dass ich im Gegenzug dazu sogar besser als Malfoy und Hermine in Tränke geworden bin, finde ich das eine ganz prächtige Entwicklung. Oder denkt ihr da anders?

Na ja, jedenfalls befinde ich mich jetzt auf der Flucht vor Hermines und Rons Fürsorge. Seit Sirius Tod kümmern sie sich wirklich rührend um mich, aber um ehrlich zu sein, nervt ihre Fürsorge manchmal ganz schön schwerwiegend.

Ich meine, wie würdet ihr es finden, wenn ihr auf'm Klo sitzt, Ron hereingestürmt käme und euch ernsthaft fragt wie es euch geht. Und sobald ihr antworten würdet, bekämt ihr dann von ihm – immer noch auf'm Klo – ein tiefgründiges Gespräch über den Tod und das Leben an die Backe genäht, egal ob ihr wollt oder nicht. Für's Protokoll: ES NERVT!

Und Hermine ist leider nicht besser: Sie hat mir einen Tagesplan aufgestellt, damit ich nicht ständig in Grübeleien versinke.

Da ist nicht nur drauf festgehalten, wann die richtige Zeit ist, für einen versauten Witz oder wann ich mich am Hintern kratzen darf. Da steht sogar wann ich… ähm… na ja, wenn ich gewisse Bedürfnisse verspüre und mich halt mal… öhm… ins Bett verziehen darf.

Und nicht nur das, damit ich DABEI nicht auch noch gestört werde, hat sie den Plan an ALLE verteilt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es wäre dringend Zeit Hermine in St. Mungo einzuweisen.

Jedenfalls könnt ihr jetzt sicher verstehen dass ich manchmal Lust habe, einfach mal so zu verschwinden. Und das sind immer waghalsige Unternehmungen, um den beiden zu entkommen, das könnt ihr mir glauben.

Heute musste ich aus dem Nordturm springen und auf die letzten Meter einen Schwebezauber anwenden um nicht als ekelerregender Fleck auf der Wiese zu enden. Und für einen winzigen Moment hatte ich natürlich den Spruch vergessen…

War ja mal wieder klar. Aber es ist dann doch noch gut ausgegangen.

Tja und jetzt bin ich hier, an meinem geheimen Zufluchtsort. Es ist die Feuersamenhöhle, in die mich Hagrid mal geschickt hat, um Nahrung für Norbert zu suchen. Und genau in dieser wunderschönen Höhle habe ich ihn entdeckt:

Einen Geheimraum.

Okay, ich gebe es zu. Es ist wohl nicht so wirklich MEIN Zufluchtsort.

Dieser Ort gehört zweifelsohne jemand anderem, aber ich habe noch nie einen schöneren Platz gesehen. Und weil ich bei allen meinen Besuchen nie jemandem begegnet bin, habe ich beschlossen, dass er mir auch ein wenig gehört.

Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicherlich, was daran so besonders ist. Jetzt drängelt doch nicht so, ich erzähle es ja schon: Also, der Raum ist durch einen Zauber geschützt, und wenn man ihn von der dunklen Höhle aus betritt, überrascht einen zuerst die Helligkeit der Höhle. Sie führt nach draußen, ist aber von dort nur mit einem Besen zu erreichen, denn von dort führt kein Weg hierher.

Der Ausgang wird nämlich durch einen reißenden Wasserfall verdeckt. Der Raum selbst ist 15 m auf 10 m groß, und ein Zauber dämmt offenbar den Geräuschpegel. Normalerweise wäre es wohl lauter durch den Wasserfall, aber die Lautstärke ist eigentlich ganz annehmbar.

Die Wände sind aus rotem Sandstein, aber an allen Wänden ist der Stein mit Edelsteinen durchsetzt. Großflächige Marmorierungen durchziehen die ganze Höhle, durchsetzt mit glitzernden Kristallen, die das im Wasser gebrochene Licht in bunten Farben wiederspiegeln.

Bleibt noch die Frage, woher ich weiß, dass jemand anderer diese Höhle wohl auch regelmäßig benutzt: Ganz einfach, irgendjemand muss ja wohl dieses wundervolle Rosenbeet erstellt haben.

Sie ist nicht nur ganz ohne Magie erstellt, denn die Arbeitsgeräte stehen alle noch in diesem Raum fein säuberlich an der Wand angelehnt, sie zeugt auch noch von einer Hingabe, die mich beeindruckt.

Der Stein war in einer Fläche von 4 m auf 4 m etwa anderthalben Meter im Boden aufgerissen worden. Die Spitzhacke stand noch an der Wand und ich bin mir sicher, dass eine solche Arbeit eine Aggressionsabfuhr erster Güte für den betreffenden Anleger des Beetes gewesen sein musste.

Das war ohne Zauber bestimmt eine Arbeit von mehreren Wochen gewesen. Und dann musste hierher unbemerkt der Mutterboden transportiert werden. Auch ein gutes Stück Arbeit.

Aber das Beste waren die Rosen selbst. Sie hatten genau so viel Platz, wie ein Rosenstock braucht. Ich weiß so etwas, immerhin durfte ich mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue um den Rosengarten der Dursleys kümmern, da sie sonst verkümmert wären.

Genauso liebvoll waren diese hier geschnitten worden, die Person musste wirklich mit Hingabe gearbeitet haben, da sie sich bestimmt einige blutige Finger dabei geholt hatte.

Aber das schönste an ihnen war die Farbe. Sie waren tiefschwarz und damit nicht nur besonders selten, sondern auch noch einfach wunderschön. Egal wem dieser Raum gehörte, es musste jemand sein, in dem ein absoluter Romantiker schlummert.

Als ich also wie immer hier ankam, ging ich hinüber zum Wasserfall und nahm die Gieskanne dort in die Hände. Ich füllte sie mit dem Quellwasser und trug sie zu dem Beet. Dann ging ich auf die Knie und zupfte sorgfältig einige kleine Unkräuter heraus, sowie alte Blätter, die den Stock unnötig belasteten. Diese trug ich an eine Wand, an der ein kleiner Komposthaufen angelegt war, damit man die Rosen auch regelmäßig düngen konnte. Ich nahm die Harke, und lockerte das Erdreich ein wenig, dann goss ich die Pflanzen. Mehr tat ich nie, aber auch nicht weniger. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich dazu verpflichtet, wenn ich die Stille dieses Raumes schon so ungefragt nutzte.

Es war meine Art, dem Erbauer meine Hochachtung zu zollen. Und dieser schien das akzeptiert zu haben. Ich wusste, dass die Person den Raum ebenso oft aufsuchte wie ich, da oft noch ein leichter Schweißgeruch in der Luft lag, und die Geräte anders an der Wand standen, als ich die zurückgelassen hatte. Aber offenbar duldete der Erbauer meine Anwesenheit, da er die Sachen, die ich hierher gebracht hatte, nie anrührte.

Es war nicht viel, und lag in einer Ecke zusammengelegt, und dennoch waren diese Dinge Eindringlinge in seiner Welt. Ich frage mich oft, ob ich diesen Ort einfach so geteilt hätte, wenn ich ihn zuerst entdeckt hätte. Vermutlich nicht.

Inzwischen breitete ich die Decke aus, die ich selbst mal hier deponiert hatte und machte es mir darauf bequem. Ich seufzte tief und genoss die Ruhe, während ich meine Gedanken wie sonst auf die Reise schickte. Das war einfach ein Ort zum träumen, und ich genoss jede Sekunde bis…

Ja, was hätte schon passieren sollen. Etwas, das ich schon lange insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Ich hörte, wie sich der Eingang öffnete und der Erbauer wohl zur gleichen Zeit zu Besuch kam, wie ich.

Erstarrt blieb ich liegen und betete, dass die Person nicht wütend auf mich sein würde.

Aber es folgte keine Schimpftirade, genauso wenig wie eine überstürzte Flucht, weil die Person vielleicht nicht erkannt werden wollte. Es folgte lediglich ein kurzes Zögern, dann hörte ich Schritte, die im normalen Tempo in den Raum kamen und auf das Beet zugingen.

Ich war sehr neugierig, wer der geheimnisvolle Erbauer denn nun war, aber ich traute mich einfach nicht, meine Augen zu öffnen. Dann hörte ich, wie die Schritte nach ziemlich offensichtlicher Begutachtung der Rosen und meiner Arbeit auf mich zukamen.

Dann blieb die Person neben mir stehen und ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Mit noch immer zusammengekniffenen Augen fasste ich schließlich einen Entschluss und rutschte auf meiner Decke so weit zur Seite, dass noch jemand neben mir Platz hatte.

Ich hörte ein Rascheln und erstaunt wurde mir klar, dass der Erbauer mein Angebot wohl angenommen hatte und sich neben mich legte. Eine Weile lang lagen wir einfach nur so da, dann hörte ich endlich auf schwer zu atmen und löste die Spannung aus meinen Augenlidern.

Offenbar geschah nichts Schlimmes mehr, also konnte ich das auch genießen oder, immerhin teilten wir dieselbe Leidenschaft.

Die Zeit verging, und nach einer halben Stunde etwa, spürte ich wieder eine Veränderung. Der Erbauer richtete sich neben mir auf und schaute mich wohl ziemlich eindringlich an. Ich kniff die Augen wieder zusammen, was geschah jetzt wohl? Flog ich doch noch raus?

Dann spürte ich es. Ein sanfter Finger strich hauchzart über mein Gesicht und zeichnete die Konturen nach. Hätte das jemand anderer gewagt, hätte die Person sich wohl gerade eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt, aber jetzt? Es fühlte sich gut an, und es störte mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, würde ich sagen, denn ich bekam eine wohltuende Gänsehaut und lächelte leicht. Das bekräftigte die Person in ihrem Handeln wohl und wurde mutiger.

Kurz verweilte sie an der Narbe und erkundete schließlich den Hals. Ich schnurrte leise. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das nie gemacht, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich mit diesem Menschen verbunden, der so Wunderbares geleistet hat, und ich machte mir keine Gedanken über seine Identität. Na ja, fast keine, denn jetzt geschah noch etwas.

Die Finger waren nämlich plötzlich weg und wurden durch etwas anderes, ebenso hauchzartes ersetzt.

Was ein Kuss.

Zuerst wollte ich mich wegdrehen, das ging doch jetzt zu weit, aber dann ließ ich es einfach geschehen. Es fühlte sich so viel besser an, als damals, als ich Cho küsste. Ich konnte nicht anders als genießen, dann erwiderte ich ebenso zart, aber fordernd.

Einen Augenblick lang hörte ich ein verblüfftes Aufseufzen, als ich meinen Mund einladend öffnete, dann vertiefte sich der Kuss. Doch jetzt währte er nicht mehr lange. Obwohl er mir sehr gefiel, schien mein Gegenüber jetzt doch verunsichert, weil ich es einfach so geschehen ließ.

Das schien dem Menschen nicht recht zu sein, deshalb brach er den Kuss jetzt, nur um endlich zu sprechen:

„Willst du nicht doch mal wissen, wer dich küsst? Oder weißt du es schon?"

Beim Klang der dunklen Stimme erstarrte ich. Dann quiekte ich erschrocken und sprang auf.

„SIE?"

Ich war fassungslos! Meine Hand zuckte automatisch zum Mund und meine Finger fuhren zittrig über die eben geküssten Lippen. Professor Severus Snapes dunkle Augen folgten meiner Hand, dann tat er etwas noch völlig Verwirrenderes: er lächelte, bei seinen nächsten Worten, und mir stockte der Atem, als ich sah, dass in diesem Lächeln nichts Gemeines oder Falsches lag. Es war ehrlich:

„Das war ein Dankeschön für die Arbeit, die du dir immer gemacht hast. Du hast eine Hand für Rosen und ich war beeindruckt, wie du dich um sie gekümmert hast. Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich hätte nicht so weit gehen dürfen."

Ich ließ mich immer noch völlig verdattert wieder auf meine Decke und damit auf meinen Hosenboden plumpsen.

ALSO MOMENT MAL! Mein Hirn hatte arge Problem das alles auf einmal zu verarbeiten. SNAPE hatte dieses kleine Wunder vollbracht? DER SNAPE? Und er hat mich Harry genannt! Und auch noch geküsst! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mich Harry genannt hat! Aber die größten Probleme hatte ich mit der Tatsache zu akzeptieren dass er sich bei mir entschuldigt hatte. Und damit, dass er mich Harry genannt hat…

Andererseits… Es hat mir vor ner halben Minute noch gefallen, es war wirklich schön gewesen. Abgesehen davon, hatte ich mir nicht vorgenommen, mein Leben zu genießen, und zwar so, wie es kam? Und Snape, was war mit ihm?

„Haben…" krächzte ich, dann räusperte ich mich und versuchte es erneut „Haben Sie das eben ernst gemeint, ich meine als… als Sie mich geküsst haben? Oder war es wirklich nur eine Dankeschön."

Es war nicht das, was er sagte, es war das, was er nicht sagte, was mir meine Entscheidung erleichterte. Es waren seine Augen, die sich tief in mich hineinfraßen und die Worte, die verneinenden Worte die er sprach Lügen straften.

Seine schwarzen Pupillen wussten es besser und diesmal lächelte ich leicht. Dann beugte ich mich vor, und verschloss den Mund, damit er von seiner Lüge erlöst wurde. Denn ich meinte es auch ernst.

Sehr ernst sogar.

Endless End


End file.
